Chosen
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: Long ago, a land in turmoil cried out for a hero. They begged for anyone or anything to save them from the massing forces of evil, led by the evil Lord Garmadon. Years later, in the midst of this turmoil appears five young people, four men and one very special girl, who may just be the ones chosen long ago to be the protectors of the Chosen One.
1. Prologue

**Okay. Let's get this story on the road. Had this idea for a while, and now its out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in Ninjago City. A small, hooded figure walked quickly down the sidewalks, clutching a bundle. Every now and then, the bundle would squirm.

Once the figure reached an alleyway, they turned and started walking into the dark, wet alley.

"Misako," a quiet voice said from a back entrance into a restaurant. She whirled around, one hand clutching the bundle closer to her, the other drawing a knife.

"Wu," she said, relieved, as he stepped out of the shadows. She sheathed her knife. "I can't help it, but it _has_ to be done. I _have_ to give him up," she said, crying, as she gently pushed the bundle into Wu's hands, "for the sake of the future of Ninjago."

Wu's eyes misted over as he accepted the bundle. "I'll do my best to raise him well. My son will become his first trainer when the time is right. Lloyd will _never_ be alone."

"Thank you, Wu," Misako said. She removed a piece of cloth from the bundle, revealing the sleepy face of a newborn baby. The Destined One slowly opened his emerald green eyes. Misako leaned down, kissed Lloyd's forehead, than gently whispered in his ear, "I will always love you."

She came upright, and then turned to leave.

"Will I ever see you again?" Wu asked Misako.

She turned around. "When the time is right," she replied simply. With that said she turned around and left, leaving Wu to gaze down at the newborn baby.

_Such a big destiny for one so small,_ Wu thought, _will he ever understand why he was left by his mother?_ He shuddered at the image of what would happen if Lloyd failed in the task that he was assigned. And with that thought in mind, Wu turned and left.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Tell me in the reviews!  
**


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

**Thank you for the reviews on the prologue! Knowing that you guys like my stories makes them come out of my head easier.**

**I felt sorry for the pitiful Chapter One, so I combined it with Chapter Two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

Chapter 1

A long, black cloak flapped around his broad shoulders in the hard wind from where he was standing on a protruding rock overlooking a village to the north. A dark gray circlet wrapped around his thick, scruffy, side swept, pure black locks, holding them in place. A scythe, the handle as long as he was tall, was strapped to his back, giving him the air of a warrior who was calm before a battle. His bottomless pit black eyes were fixed on the horizon, burning with an unreadable emotion. His mouth was set in a straight, hard line.

Footsteps from behind made him turn his head and look over his shoulder.

"Hey, Cole," it was his younger brother, Lloyd. "Want to help me practice my battle skills?"

"The last time you asked me that, it did not end well, because we ended up getting completely covered in mud, bruised very badly, _and_, to top it all of, we both got punished," Cole replied, a little on the stern side. Lloyd's face fell.

Not only did Lloyd's face fall, but so did the storm clouds that had been hanging over the entire countryside. Rain poured down, soaking the two males. Lightning flashed, illuminating the pitch black sky, and thunder cracked so loudly that the earth shook.

Cole quickly unfastened his cloak and draped it over Lloyd's narrow shoulders. Lloyd pulled the sides closed, and the two young princes hurried up the slick rocky path towards their castle, where they knew that they were going to get scolded for being out in the rain.

But little did Cole know that his entire world was about to change that night as soon as he fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was down pouring rain as he hurried along the lit sidewalks, his jacket hood pulled up.

He picked up the pizza that he had ordered forty-five minutes earlier, and then continued on his way to his apartment building.

He stood outside of a door that said '23' on it. He fumbled around in his pocket, trying to find his apartment key.

Once he found it, he inserted it, turned it, opened up the door, flipped on the lights, and then slammed the door shut once he got in.

He dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter, followed by the pizza.

He then pulled out a paper plate, napkins, and then placed two slices of pizza onto the plate. He got a glass of water, and then went into his living room.

He sat down, propped the footrest up, and then flipped on the TV.

After one hour and seventeen minutes, he turned off the TV, threw his paper plate and napkins away, and then went to take a shower.

* * *

Zane punched his pillow into place, then layed down. The steady pounding of the rain, with the occasional flash of lightning and boom of thunder, lulled him to sleep.

Whenever he opened his eyes, he was standing somewhere in a bleak, icy land. He looked down. What he saw was most _definitely_ not his style.

He was wearing a white robe with matching white pants. His pants were woven with multiple layers, his shirt the same style as his pants. A sash of red silk was tied around his waist. In his hands were shurikens, each made out of solid gold. They felt as cold as ice.

"Use your gifts wisely," a booming voice said.

"What gifts?" Zane called. Immediately, he was surrounded by images that were circling him. A brain, a mixing bowl, a hand grasping a shuriken, a bottle with a red cross on it with a roll of bandages laying next to it, et cetera.

"What do these mean?" he asked.

"They were given to you to help the One battle the darkness," the voice replied, "also, discover your past."

Zane woke up in a cold sweat, gasping. He checked his clock. 2:19 AM. He sat up, thinking about his dream while at the same time he calmed down. After a while, he couldn't figure out what his dream was saying. Then again, he had always had wacko dreams. Dreams so real and so vivid, Zane would start crying like a little child two years of age.

After looking around his room, Zane noticed a box that was sitting on his dresser. He pushed back his covers, and walked over.

Puzzled, he lifted the lid off of the box and stared down. Inside were two golden shurikens-exactly like the ones in his dream. He picked them up.

The second he had a firm grasp on them, a searing, white-hot pain raced across his back; starting at his left shoulder and ending at his right hip.

Stunned, he ran to the bathroom, pulling his shirt off.

He flipped on the light, tossed his shirt onto the counter, and then turned and angled his back towards the mirror. What he saw made him gasp.

There, on his back, was a dragon tattoo. It was snow white, outlined in red.

The dragon had its head up, mouth open in a silent roar; the fire that was coming out of the mouth had points as sharp as the tips of icicles. The wings were in flight position. Talons that ended in extremely sharp points sprouted out of the feet. The tail, ending in spikes, traced Zane's right side, starting near the end of his ribcage, made three different circles, and then ended at the top of his hip bone.

After staring at his new tattoo, Zane pulled his shirt back on, turned the light off in the bathroom, and then went back to bed. He had no trouble of falling asleep.

* * *

**How captivating is it so far (even though this is the very beginning of a very long journey)? Please tell me in the reviews. Also, check back daily for updates.  
**

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! Think I'm on a roll, guys?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Where are the newest video games?" a bright-eyed boy asked him.

"Next to the X-Boxes," he replied.

"Okay! Thanks," and then the boy dashed off.

Sighing, he leaned against the counter.

"Jay! You're supposed to be happy, smiling, and cheery," his boss, Mr. Jennson, said.

"Sorry, sir," Jay replied while straightening up, "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, okay." And then Mr. Jennson hurried off in another direction.

"How's life?" Henry, Jay's best pal, asked him.

"Honestly, it sucks," was Jay's grouchy reply.

"Dude, are you feeling alright?"

"If I was," Jay sighed, "then I would be cracking jokes and flirting with the girls. But, as it is, I didn't sleep enough."

"Really? Well _that's_ a first," Henry said, "I thought you had gone over to visit your mom and dad."

"I did," Jay replied irritably, "but you know them. Talking, talking, talking. Blah, blah, blah. It goes on and on and on. Not cool."

"Well, you sure did inherit their talking ability," Henry said jokingly.  
"Shut up!" Jay rounded on Henry. "I'm sick of people always saying that!"

Without waiting for an answer, Jay walked over to where _Tomb Raider Anniversary_ was on and started playing it.

* * *

Jay walked through the hallway, going to Apartment 27. He walked past Apartment 23 on his way. The door slammed shut, but Jay didn't think of anything of it.

Jay got to his apartment, unlocked the door, and went inside. He didn't even bother turning on the light. He just went straight to the shower.

* * *

Every flash of bright lightning, every boom of the rolling thunder made Jay jump. He was so scared of thunderstorms that he burrowed underneath the covers, whimpering with fear. He pulled Mr. Bear, his teddy bear, close to him. After what felt like _hours_, he finally he fell asleep.

Whenever he opened his eyes, he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He was standing in the middle of this _huge_ thunderstorm.

Rain lashed around him, but couldn't touch him. There was a flash of lightning. It was followed by a deafening boom of thunder.

Something cold suddenly appeared in his hands. Jay looked down to see what it was.

Pure golden nunchuks with sapphires. _Wow_. He also noticed what he was wearing: a blue twist-patterned sleeved shirt with matching blue patterned pants. A sash of black silk was tied around his waist.

"Jay," a voice that sounded a _lot_ like thunder said, "you were chosen long ago to help the One battle the darkness."

"I don't know how to fight," Jay replied, feeling confused.

"Do not worry. You will have others to help you along this journey."

Jay opened his mouth to say something else, but he was brutally slammed back into his own body.

_Have others to help me? Battle darkness? How on _earth_ am I supposed to battle darkness?! _Jay thought.

He looked around his room. He noticed a box on the foot of his bed. Curious, Jay pulled the box closer towards him. He lifted the lid off and gaped at what he saw: solid golden nunchuks, the _exact_ ones that he had seen in his dream. He lifted them up, staring at them.

A sharp pain erupted like a volcano all over his back. He bit back a yowl of pain and surprise. He dropped his new nunchuks, pushed back the sheets, and ran to the bathroom, running into things because he was taking his shirt off.

He reached the bathroom and stared at what used to be bare skin. Covering his back, from his left shoulder to his right hip, was a blue dragon, as blue as Jay's eyes, outlined in black.

Puzzled, Jay pulled his shirt back on, and then went back to bed.

_A dragon tattoo, golden nunchuks, and a _very _weird dream, _Jay thought, _how very strange_.

Unlike the first time, he fell right to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I might as well say this now before I forget: the dragon tattoos are the exact shape and design, just different colors. So don't get confused on why I didn't continue saying the shape about the tattoos. Also, did you notice that the color of the sash in the dream is the color of the outline of the tattoo?  
**

**Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! I don't know where I'd be without them. ;) And now, grab some popcorn and some of your favorite soda, and get ready to enjoy Chapter 4 of _Chosen_. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Chapter 4

He yawned and ruffled his extremely spiky, milk chocolate brown hair. His almond brown eyes greeted him with a light that said, 'Well, come on. Get your lazy butt moving.'

He blinked, a sleepy half-smile playing on his lips.

He stood up and rummaged through his drawers. In the end, he pulled out a pair of decent, but well worn, faded blue jeans, a leather belt, and a simple red t-shirt.

He walked out of his room and into the dining room. His baby sister, Nya, was already at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"You _do_ have a belt on, right?" she inquired him, her eyebrow slightly raised.

Kai lifted his shirt up a bit, just to show her that he did indeed have a belt on.

"Good. I don't think the customers appreciated the view of your bright red boxers with the yellow smiley faces on them yesterday."

Kai felt his cheeks warm up. "Hey, I tried to pull my shirt down," he protested.

Nya snorted into her bowl of cereal. "Sure."

Kai glared at her for a few moments, and then went into the kitchen to fix himself some toast.

* * *

Grumbling, Kai wrapped a roll of bandages around the huge cut that was on the palm of his right hand.

He had gotten it cut from whenever he accidentally stuck his hand between a few gears, and then got snagged. It had seriously hurt. But, it was his own fault that he had cut it. He was a klutz. And probably the most stubborn, hotheaded, reckless klutz in all of Ninjago.

"You okay?" Nya asked him as she wiped grease off of a wrench that she stuck into the tool belt that she had tied around her waist as he walked back into the 'garage.'

Kai showed her his cut palm. "You tell me."

"Well, I can't exactly feel your pain," she retorted, "so _you_ can tell _me_ on how you feel."

He sighed. "Like an idiot."

Nya sighed also. "I don't know where this is coming from, but I can take care of myself, ya know. I know you try to protect me, but I'm fine." She looked him in the eye. "Understand?"

_Random, but I understand_. "Absolutely."

"Get to work, you two!" the manager yelled at them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Kyle!" Nya shot at him. "We know!" She grinned at Kai.

"How about I put a wrench in his mouth?" she asked, her ebony black eyes gleaming.

"Uh, no."

* * *

After a long day (as always), Kai locked the door behind him. Nya, who had the keys, was already changing the radio station. Kai slammed the door to their red 1999 Ford 4x4 F-150 Off-Road pickup truck and put the gearshift into 'Reverse.'

"Are you serious?" Kai groaned as the station started playing Maroon 5.

"Get over it, Kai," Nya scolded him.

Kai just blocked it out until it was over.

He turned the windshield wipers on whenever it started pouring rain. He noticed that the wipers were leaving streaks on the windshield. _Note to self: buy new windshield wipers._

* * *

"Where are you?" Kai grumbled as he searched for his apartment key.

"Here, use my key," Nya thrust it at her older brother.

"Thanks," he replied as he fitted it into the lock. He turned it to the left, and then swung open the door.

"I call shower first," Nya said once the lights were turned on and the door closed.

"Fine by me," was Kai's reply. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a few things for a simple dinner.

* * *

Kai was drowsy and comfortable, but not entirely sleepy. He rolled over onto his side (he had always been more comfortable on his side), rearranged his pillow, and then finally, sleep caught him in its talons, dragging him downwards.

Whenever Kai opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a forest fire. Flames were everywhere around him, smoke billowing towards him.

But the flames couldn't touch him, nor did the smoke make him cough. Instead, he felt at peace.

"Young Kai," a mysterious voice said from nowhere, "you will help the One battle the darkness that has lasted for millennium. Along the way, you will meet four others, so you will not be alone."

"Why me?" Kai asked. "Why me and not someone else?"

"You have the heart and skills of a mechanic, which will serve you well when the time is right. You will be the one to solve the problem that the others cannot."

_Wait a second…_ "If there's going to be a battle, then don't I need a weapon?"

The second that the words were out of his mouth, Kai felt a long, cold object strapped to his back. Fumbling around for it, he pulled out of a back sheath a sword, created out of solid gold with rubies in the hilt. Then he noticed his sleeve. He looked down.

He was wearing a red twist-patterned sleeved shirt, with red twist-patterned pants. A sash of blue silk was tied around his waist.

Puzzled, Kai opened his mouth to say something, but he woke up in a cold sweat. He pushed himself up and looked at his clock. He thought it was broken, because he couldn't see the time. Then he realized that there was something blocking it.

Kai reached over and drug the item away. It was a narrow, long box. Confused, he lifted the lid and picked up the red velvet sheath. A gold hilt, inset with rubies, was sticking out of the opening. Kai grasped it firmly, and pulled it out.

He almost shrieked in surprise and pain as a burning pain erupted from his left shoulder and raced across his back, tracing all the way down to his right hip. He fell out of bed with a thump.

He dropped his sword, rolled onto his knees, and dug his fingers into his scalp, biting his lower lip to keep from screaming because he didn't want to wake Nya up.

Once the painful sensation had passed, Kai pushed himself up off the floor and went to the bathroom. Pulling his shirt off and flipping on the light, he looked at his back, his mouth sagging open.

Clearly printed on his back was a red dragon tattoo, outlined in blue. Kai blinked. _Am I really seeing this?_

He turned off the light, and then went back to his room, pulling his shirt back on.

He sheathed the sword that looked like the exact one from his dream, and then went back asleep. He was out within a matter of seconds.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Think I did well on Kai? Tell me what you think!  
**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys really like the tattoos, don't you? How do you guys like it so far? PLEASE tell me, as the reviews are my encouragement for this story. More stories have yet to come, but I just need to decide which one to post, since I've got multiple stories.  
**

**Dang it! Almost forgot about the dreams: they have them all at the same time, same night, so that should clear it up a little bit more if you are confused. My apologies if you are. If there is anything that you are confused about, let me know, and I'll tell you ASAP.  
**

**Anyways, let's check up on how Cole's doing, shall we? (This is kinda a short chapter, but worth it.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bright sunlight streamed in through the stained glass windows, turning everything cheery colors of yellow, orange, blue, and green. Cole sleepily lifted his head from his pillow, blinked against the bright sunlight, and then flopped back down, pulling another pillow over his head.

"Come on, sleepyhead," a soft, sweet voice made Cole roll onto his back, shielding the sight of his black dragon tattoo that was outlined in white. He opened one eye.

There, standing next to his bed, in her black and white maid's outfit (which Cole thought was absolutely ridiculous and not required), was Emily. She had her hands on her hips, and smiling her half-smile. Her piercing, stormy blue-gray eyes gleamed with amusement.

"So," she said casually as she ripped the sheets off of Cole, "how did you get the tattoo?"

Cole slid off of his mattress, keeping the image of his dragon tattoo out of her sight. "You can't tell _anybody_, okay?"

She looked at him, before resuming her job. "It's not in my place to tell anyone anything," she replied mildly, "unless I'm specifically asked to."

_Um, okay?_ Cole took a deep breath, and then said, "I got the tattoo whenever I picked up my golden scythe for the first time."

Emily finished rearranging the pillows on his bed calmly.

"You-you don't seem surprised," Cole stammered.

"How can I whenever I have one exactly like yours? Except my colors are gray outlined in gold."

"Are you serious?" Cole said in disbelief.

"Absolutely," she replied.

Cole went to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt.

"Don't forget: today's your weekly village inspection," Emily said as she walked out of his room. Cole groaned. _My favorite day,_ he thought sarcastically as he strapped his scythe onto his back. He _hated_ village inspection day.

Cole walked outside and headed towards the stables. He saddled up Night, his mare. Before long, he was galloping across the rocky moorland, jumping over boulders, rock piles, and deep holes. His long, sable black cloak flapped in the wind created by the speed of Night's gallop.

Cole reluctantly steered Night towards the ever-growing village, knowing that he might as well get it over and done with.

"Look, the prince," the villagers murmured to one another as he made an appearance. It was common knowledge that Prince Cole didn't like coming to the village, because he couldn't stand to see them starving, sick, in pain, and dying.

It took forty-five minutes, as usual, for Cole to do the inspection. There was only one thing that Cole looked forward to. And that was to hear how the crops are growing, how many chicks from the chickens hatched, and how many piglets and calves were born. Cole was pleased to hear that the crops were flourishing, and that thirty-six chicks had hatched, twenty-seven calves and ten piglets were born.

After what seemed like ages, Cole was through with the inspection. Relieved, Cole swung himself up onto Night and galloped away.

* * *

**Okay. So, it turns out that Emily has a tattoo. I know that I haven't talked much about her, but more information about her will come later on. Anyways, is it still interesting? Or did you start to fall asleep? ;) Is there anything that you'd like me to change or add, like more detail? If so, review. If you think it's fine, review. If you want me to stop, review. If you want me to keep going and finish this, REVIEW! *takes a deep breath* Did you get my point?**

**If my point did not get through, PLEASE REVIEW! They encourage me to keep going (and they help me to push through my severe cases of writer's block [ugh]). **

**Have a good day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for not posting yesterday, but I had activities which caused me to return home late last night. Anyways, I'd like to give a quick and LOUD shout-out to Frosti1212 and MasterDerp5885 for being such big supporters of _Chosen_. Thanks for the support, guys.  
**

**Anyways, we are back to Zane now. Let's see how he's doing, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Zane sighed. It seemed that his martial arts classes were getting popular because he was getting more and more registrations. He arched an eyebrow at a particular envelope. It was cream with fancy script written on it. Still confused, he flipped it over and opened it up.

_The king wants _me_ to teach his youngest son?_ Zane thought in disbelief as he began to read it again, just to clarify it. _I did not know I was _that_ popular._ He pulled out his laptop and turned it on. Opening up a Word document, he immediately started to type his acceptance letter.

Once it was finished, he printed it, folded it into perfect thirds, and stuffed it into an envelope. He scribbled his address on the upper left hand corner, and then the address of Wu's Manor in the center of the envelope. After that was done, Zane looked at his watch. He realized that it was ten-o-four.

He scrabbled through a quick shower, and then hopped into bed. He turned his light off, and fell asleep. Right after he fell asleep, he opened his eyes to the same bleak, icy land where he had been last night.

"Zane." It was the thunderous voice from the previous night.

"Yes?" he called.

"These are the four you will meet," the voice said. Four figures materialized and slowly started walking towards him. Masks covered their faces, but Zane could tell that three were males, the fourth a female. Their eyes burned as they stared at him. Zane blinked.

"Who are you?" he asked. The female, dressed in gray, stepped forward.

"We are the others that will train alongside you for the upcoming battle," she said. Zane could tell that on a regular basis, her voice was as smooth as honey, but at the moment, it was as hard as granite. "Remember our eyes, because no one has their color." Their bodies vanished as their eyes started to grow until Zane felt like he was going drown.

Piercing stormy blue-gray with flecks of pale yellow; bottomless pit black with flecks of dark chocolate brown and deep forest evergreen green; deep blue with bold yellow flecks; and almond brown with flecks of yellow-orange. Just whenever Zane remembered the last set, he was thrown into a vision of a battle.

He saw himself fighting back to back with the four that had appeared to him. They were fighting warriors made out of stone that were colored black, dark gray, poisonous purple, and blood red, with sickly green eyes. He looked upwards, and saw a brilliant flash of golden light. Black spots danced in Zane's vision as the light grew brighter and brighter until it was a blinding white. Then it all seemed to explode into color.

Flowers bloomed rapidly as grass grew a thick, luscious green. Trees flowered and birds began to sing. Bees buzzed and hummingbirds hummed as they flew through the air.

_What did I just see?_ Zane wondered before a loud _beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep_ interrupted his dream.

Zane woke up, rubbed his eyes, and turned his alarm clock off. Even though his dream had been a little odd, he felt well-rested.

As he changed out of his pajamas and into jeans and a t-shirt, he thought about what he saw. Remembering the four different sets of eyes, that had been a little awkward, but then seeing a battle? Zane had a hunch about what he saw, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

_Well, at least today is Saturday,_ Zane thought as he opened the door to his apartment. The resident from Apartment 27 came hurrying down the hallway. He glanced at Zane before hurrying on, but then froze and walked backwards for a few steps. The two men studied each other's eyes.

"I know those eyes," Zane said. The young man swallowed, his deep blue eyes wide with shock. "And judging from your expression, have you seen mine?"

"Yes," he squeaked. "In a dream that I had last night."

"You wouldn't happen to have a dragon tattoo on your back, would you?" Zane probed.

"How did you know?" the other man demanded.

"I have one just like yours," Zane snapped.

"Did you have a dream with a thunderous voice?" the blue-eyed man asked cautiously. Zane nodded.

"Then you must be one of the ones that will 'battle the darkness.' I'm Jay, by the way. Jay Walker."

"Zane Julian," Zane said, holding out his hand. The two men shook hands before launching into a long conversation about the dreams that they had, comparing observations and their reactions to their tattoos.

"Who do you think we'll find first?" Jay asked him.

"The one with the black eyes," Zane answered.

* * *

**Cliffhanger (right?)! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? As always, tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Have a good day/night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! This story is on a roll! I never thought that I would be able to post this story as fast as I have been since, what, last Friday? Anyways, I've been writing some more stories lately, so I _may_ post them, but they never really get completed once I start them. Can't say for sure. Now, how did you guys like the last chapter? Usually, one would not post a cliffhanger one day, only to post the next chapter the next day, but _Chosen_ is the only part of my day that I look forward to, which probably goes to you guys as well. And now, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 7!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

Chapter 7

_I cannot believe this,_ Cole thought grouchily as he slumped down in a chair. _I have to stay for an hour and a half watching Lloyd jump around. Just great._

"Alright, kids!" the instructor called. "Positions!" The kids scrambled to their assigned spots while Lloyd was standing up at the front. "This is Lloyd. And since this is his first day, don't give him a hard time if he messes something up. Okay?"

"Yes, Zane," they all replied.

"I thought you were gonna tell us how to be good fighters for today's lesson!" one of the kids called.

"Yeah!" the other kids joined in. Cole slumped further down, feeling even grouchier. Zane sighed. Lloyd perked up and became more interested.

"There are two lessons for a good warrior to know," Zane said.

"Is one of them _kick butt_?" the kid from earlier asked.

"That's the second lesson. The first and most important lesson is to be gentle. While at the same time, we're being tough." Zane closed his eyes, made a fist with one hand and smacked it against the palm of his other hand. He opened one eye.

"How can you be tough _and _gentle?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah! I wanna be tough!" one of the girls said, punching the air in front of her with her right fist, and then her left.

"Yeah!" the other kids joined in.

"I know it does seem a little strange," Zane admitted, "but the world is full of opposites. Think of it as a scale. When both sides are even, the scale is straight. If one side has too much, that side will fall"-his right hand fell down-"and the other side will rise." His left hand rose. "You can't have one thing; you must have both. The earth and the sky are two complete opposites, yet without them we cannot survive. Is it starting to make sense now?"

"So in order for us to have one, we must have the other?" Lloyd asked. Zane nodded. His gaze flickered to Cole, back to the kids, and then back to Cole. Cole would have fallen backwards in his chair if there hadn't been a wall behind him. Zane's eyes were startlingly pale icy blue. Cole's mind immediately flickered back to the dream that he had last night. Zane gave the smallest of nods to Cole, as if he knew what he was thinking.

"Okay," Zane said, looking back at the kids. "Who can remember the routine that I taught you two weeks ago. I hope you have been practicing."

One of the girls immediately launched herself into a complicated routine that made Cole feel dizzy. The other kids backed away from her as she launched herself into the air, doing a triple flip. Zane's mouth dropped open in surprise, his eyes wide.

"You _have_ been practicing," he said, "because no one has been able to perform it that accurately at the speed that you did. That was good." She blew some hair out of her face.

"Thanks," she said.

After that, Cole had zoned out into his own world, thinking of what he would do whenever he got back to the castle. He was probably going to go to the library and read, or ride Night, or practice using his scythe. He liked the second and third option better than the first. Thinking about what he was going to do made time speed up, because Cole was snapped back to the present and saw the other kids leaving.

"Have we met?" Cole asked suspiciously as Zane neared him.

"No, but you recognize my eyes from a dream you had last night, correct?" Zane said.

"Yes. You wouldn't happen to have a dragon tattoo on your back, would you?"

"White outlined red. You?"

"Black outlined in white. Why?"

"I know the one with the blue eyes," Zane said, "and his is blue outlined in black."

"So three have been found, but not the other two," Cole answered. "And I've got a hunch on which one of the two will be."

"Who would that be?"

"The maid of Wu's Manor, Emily."

* * *

**You guys are probably screaming at me right now for posting yet _another_ cliffhanger, the day right after I posted the _first_ cliffhanger. You are screaming at, aren't you? Well, just calm down, guys! Don't worry; I'll get the next chapter up ASAP (which will probably be Monday, can't say for sure).**

**Okay. So, let's do a quick review of what happened so far, shall we?**

**1) Introduction of all the characters (minus Emily)**

**2) The tattoos plus golden weapons dream**

**3) Zane and Jay meet for the first time**

**4) Zane and Cole meet for the first time**

**Hey, I did say 'quick review,' didn't I? ;)**

**Have a happy Friday, a good day/night, and check back tomorrow, Sunday, or Monday for Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Monday, everyone! Before you start yelling at me on why I haven't posted since Friday, just let me tell you that I didn't warn you. Okay, so my weekend was very crappy, and I frankly couldn't find time to get on to post. And so, my apologies.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews that you posted, they help me a lot. If you ever get tired of hearing me lecture about reviews, and how they're my motivation for writing this, sorry. I just get carried away...Enough of my random blabbing, let's get this show on the road!  
**

**As usual, I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kai wandered into GameStop, searching for the newest _Tomb Raider_.

"Can I help you?" one of the employees asked him.

"Yeah," Kai said turning his head, "where is the…" he stopped and stared at the worker. His deep blue eyes widened, then went back to neutral. His name tag said 'Jay' on it.

"Let me guess," Jay said casually, leaning on the counter, "you've had a dream two nights in a row, both with a thunderous voice. The first dream you got a golden weapon and a dragon tattoo, and the most recent dream, which happened just last night, you saw my eyes along with three others, correct?" Kai nodded, stunned.

"How did you know?" he asked. Jay shrugged.

"I had the same dreams," he replied. "And we've been looking for you."

"_We_?" Jay nodded. A tall beach blond young man, probably around eighteen or nineteen years old, and another young man, this time with thick black hair who looked to be seventeen or eighteen, appeared.

"Prince Cole!" Kai gasped. He immediately started to kneel, but the prince stopped him by holding up his hand.

"I do want to act like a normal person for once," he said. Kai awkwardly stood back up.

"Cole, can we get a Wii?" an eight-year-old with honey blond hair and bright, emerald green eyes asked, holding the box.

"No," Cole said flatly.

"Can we get a PlayStation?"

"No."

"Can I get a Nintendo DS?"

"Lloyd! How many times do I have to tell you? No!"

"You never let me get anything!" Lloyd wailed. Cole glared at the ceiling without moving his head.

"I'm just reinforcing what Father says," the older prince said through clenched teeth. Lloyd pouted.

"Anyway, now that we're all here, what next?" Kai said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're missing the fifth," Zane objected.

"Emily," Cole sighed. "She specifically said that you three would have to come up to Wu's Manor. She didn't go into much detail. She just said that we would have to visit an old friend of her's, but he lives in the Forest of Shadows."

"Wait, you mean the forest where the sun barely touches the ground? The one where you can't tell day from night?" Jay said, standing straight up. Cole nodded.

"Should we meet here tomorrow at twelve?" Kai asked. "Because that should give us"-meaning himself, Jay, and Zane-"tonight and tomorrow morning to pack."

"Sounds good," Jay said. "My boss isn't going to be too pleased whenever I quit, because I'm the funny one, but he'll be okay. Now Henry, on the other hand, will break down and beg me not to go."

"I have a friend who can take over my position," Zane offered.

"Kyle, the manager at Super Lube, is going to be _glad_ to hear that I quit," Kai stated, "but only because I'm better than him."

"Okay, so tomorrow at twelve, right?" Cole clarified. Jay, Zane, and Kai nodded. "Okay. Emily's going to be up the entire night cleaning. Don't ask why," he added.

"Wasn't going to," Kai, Zane, and Jay said together. After that, the four of them left GameStop.

* * *

**Review, please! And, to make up for my absence, I'll post the _next_ chapter right after I post this one. Happy, you guys?**


	9. Chapters 9 and 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

Chapter 9

Jay hurried back to his apartment, followed by Zane and Kai. It turned out that the three had been closer than they thought, because they all lived on the same floor.

"See you guys tomorrow," Jay said.

"Yep," was the response.

* * *

Jay pulled his deep blue suitcase out of the closet, and started throwing clothes in at random. He put his nunchuks in last, laying them carefully under a few shirts. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before diving under the covers.

Whenever he opened his eyes, he realized that he didn't dream at all. Feeling hyper, Jay scurried out of his blue pajamas with white strips and into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. Jay ate a breakfast of toast with raspberry jam, scrambled eggs, and sausage from a few days ago. After breakfast, he brushed his teeth, flossed, used mouthwash, and combed his hair so it looked nice. He figured that if he was going to live with the prince for a couple of days, his teeth and hair had to be nice. Even though he was going to have to redo the entire process later on, but he didn't care at the moment.

Jay threw his toiletries in a bag, and then stuffed that one into his suitcase. He looked at the watch on his left wrist. He had about twenty minutes until noon. He opened his door and walked into the hallway. Zane and Kai must have had the same idea, because they were standing in the hallway.

_What are you going to do with your extra stuff?_ Jay mentally asked himself as the three young men set off, not saying a word to each other. _I'm probably going to send it back to Mom and Dad. They'll like the furniture._

"So," Kai broke the silence. "Any of you excited about the future?" Jay shrugged.

"I wonder what Emily is like." Zane said.

"Yeah," Jay agreed, "she might have a vicious temper."

"Or she could turn out to be sweet," Kai countered. So that's what they talked about on their way to GameStop: wondering what Emily is like.

* * *

Chapter 10

"About time, you three," Cole greeted Zane, Jay and Kai as they walked through the door. "Now we're going to turn around and walk right back out."

"I still think that Emily's going to have a fierce temper," Jay said as the four men walked up the street. Cole snorted.

"She _can_ be on the fierce side, but only whenever Lloyd doesn't do what he's told," Cole replied.

"Tell us what she's like," Kai urged. Cole sighed.

"Well, she's got long honey blond hair that she has braided, stormy blue-gray eyes, and the attitude of multiple lions," he began, "she's funny, smart, and is probably the only person brave enough to talk back to me. She's also the only maid at Wu's Manor, so we do kind of need her. She's also a brilliant warrior."

"I _told_ you so that she would be smart." Kai said triumphantly. Jay sighed.

"_Zane_ said that, not you," he snapped. Kai opened his mouth to say a retort, but Zane spoke before he could say something.

"Can we _not_ argue, please," Zane politely said. "I do not want to meet Emily in a bad mood." After that, the four of them were quiet.

* * *

"_That's_ Wu's Manor?" Jay asked in disbelief as the four walked over a hill.

"Yes," Cole replied proudly. The castle loomed above them. "Just you wait till you see the inside."

As they neared, Cole spotted someone in the upper levels of the castle. The curtains fell back into place as the person left.

Cole pushed on one of the heavy wood doors, and it opened with ease.

"Whoa," Jay, Kai, and Zane said together as they looked around. Cole knew that they were gawking at the silk tapestries, the size of the foyer, and the paintings that had been around for who knows how long.

"Lloyd!" an angry yell echoed through the entire place. Everyone jumped. "_What_ did I tell you about touching Cole's scythe?"

Lloyd jogged into view, lugging Cole's giant scythe that was made out of pure gold. He grinned at the others before continuing to run. Cole felt like face-palming whenever a streak of black and white flew past them.

"What were you _thinking_?" Emily demanded as Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai peered around the corner. She had the scythe in her right hand, and she was glaring at Lloyd.

"It was a joke," he began, but she cut him off with a snarl.

"You _never_ joke around with weapons," she said fiercely. "If I catch you with Cole's scythe _ever_ again, you will regret it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Emily," Lloyd muttered.

"Off you go then," she said brightly. "You need to work harder on those assignments that I've given you." He stomped down the hallway and disappeared whenever he turned left. Emily turned around and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"You must be the three that Cole mentioned yesterday," she said sweetly as she thrust the scythe towards Cole, who took it.

"Uh-huh," Jay said, "and you're Emily, I presume."

"Yep! My apologies about the thing with Lloyd. He's only eight-years-old, yet has the arrogance of an eleven-year-old. But, we're not here to talk about Lloyd. If you follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." She turned around and started walking down the hallway. Cole shrugged and started following her. Footsteps from behind told him that Kai, Jay, and Zane were following.

* * *

**So, as you can probably tell, Emily can switch moods as fast as lightning. Um, yeah, that's all I've got to say.**

**Review, please!**

**Have a good day/night!**


	10. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating practically at all this week. My plate had a lot of things on it. ;)  
**

**Okay, now for concerning _Chosen_. I noticed that there have been fewer and fewer people reading this, which has me kinda worried. The most readers that have read this have only been for the prologue, but as there are more chapters, the fewer readers. *bites lower lip nervously* Anyway, I've been putting a lot of effort into this story, and I would absolutely _hate_ for me to see this story have to be discontinued by lack of readers. As I've said before, the reviews that you send are my motivations. If there are fewer and fewer reviews, well, I don't know what might happen. Anyways, my troubles are not yours, so don't worry about me. Instead, enjoy Chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

Chapter 11

Once the three had put their suitcases down on their beds, they met in Cole's quarters to talk about what they thought what their dreams meant. Emily was measuring Zane, Jay, and Kai so she could get accurate calculations for things that she had to make.

"Believe me, where we're going, you'll be thankful to have them," she had said after she had all three sets of calculations. She left in a little bit of a hurry, saying that she still had dinner to make.

"Is it me, or does anyone else think that it's a little odd that our tattoos main color is the color of our eyes? Except for you, Zane," Jay added a little hasty, but Zane merely shrugged it off.

"And that it is outlined in another's color," he pointed out.

"What the heck does it mean?" Kai asked. But no one knew the answer.

"Does Emily have a dragon tattoo like ours?" Jay questioned Cole, who nodded.

"Yeah, her colors are gray outlined in gold. I was shocked yesterday whenever she told me," Cole admitted.

"Humph," Kai said, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, now that we have our tattoos somewhat figured out, what about our dreams? It was too ballistic for me to process, and still is." He shook his head.

"What did the voice say?" Zane inquired.

"Well, in my dream it said that I would be the one to solve a problem that no one else would be able to," Kai said.

"It didn't say much," Jay began, "it just said that there would be four others to help me along the journey."

"In my dream, I was surrounded by holographic images," Zane recalled, "and the voice said something about using my gifts wisely.'" Everyone turned and looked at Cole.

"My dream was the most chaotic," he admitted. "It was just bits and pieces. A pure black falcon, a cottage nestled in a small clearing, a group of ten people, and the most bizarre part: I was surrounded by four dragons, one weapon to each of them. The weapons were hovering in between the dragons' front paws. And then, the ground started to shake, and a scythe just shoots out of the ground and lands right in front of me. I reached out and grabbed it. The second my fist closed, the dragons all breathed fire, except it wasn't ordinary fire. The one with shurikens breathed ice; the one with the nunchuks lighting; the dragon with the daggers breathed a mixture of dark clouds, hail, and lightning; and the one with the sword breathed regular fire. Then the dragons combined into one massive dragon. All four heads roared, and a giant black-and-brown dragon landed right in front of me! Its fire was dirt with rocks mixed in with it. And then that was it." Everyone stared at him. Jay leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, not entirely convinced that the prince was telling everything.

"Where's the thunderous voice?" he asked Cole.

"For me, there was no thunderous voice," the prince admitted, "but I did see Emily. She said that she would guide me and the others, but that was it. And then this massive dragon, even bigger than the black-and-brown, flew by and stopped. She leaped onto its back, and then flew off. But a scroll dropped from the satchel that she had slung over her right shoulder. I picked it up and unfurled it, only to wake up."

"Did you get the scroll?" Kai inquired. Cole reached over and plucked a box off his dresser. He took the lid off and brought out the scroll. Just then, Emily walked in.

"Dinner's ready," she announced before catching a glimpse of the scroll that was in Cole's hands. Her head swiveled around to glare at him as her gaze turned to ice as she said in a voice that was as hard as granite, "Where did you get that?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Oh, boy, Emily is most definately _not_ a happy camper right now. Clearly, that scroll has some importance, judging from her reaction. Now for a few questions.**  
**1) How will the boys react to Emily's sudden mood change?**

**2) What do you think is in the scroll? **

**3) Do you think it concerns the prophecy?**

**4) Do you know anybody who is a Ninjago fan, and would enjoy this? (If so, tell them about this story, please. The fate of this story rests on your shoulders!)**

**Tell me your answers in the reviews, which I am needing _very_ badly. My goal is to get at least 45 reviews (or more), so your thoughts and opinions count, because they may just help me with this story (I've got a bad case of writer's block at the current time being).  
**

**And have a superb weekend, and a good day/night.**


	11. Chapter 12

**I've got a few things to say before you guys start reading.  
**

**First of all, THANKYOUSOMUCHFORALLTHEREVIEWS! (Frost1212, thank you so much!) This is probably getting boring, but without your guys' reviews, I honestly have no idea _where_ the heck in the Underworld I would be. And so, without any further delay, let's see how Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai will react to Emily's sudden mood switch.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

Chapter 12

Emily stormed across the prince's chambers and plucked the scroll out of his grasp. Kai watched as the maid tucked the scroll into a pocket that was on her skirt.

"In case you didn't catch it earlier, dinner is ready," she said, her voice still hard and as cold and brittle as ice. She wheeled around and stomped out of the room.

"I'm not hungry!" Lloyd's wail echoed up the hallway. Kai and the three others peered out the door. Emily was dragging Lloyd by the back of his collar.

"I don't care," Emily snapped, "you're going to eat, no arguing." Kai turned and looked at Cole.

"Something tells me that that scroll contains a lot of importance," Kai said as Cole took the lead and started walking down the hallway.

"Yeah," Jay agreed, "why else would she act the way she did?"

"Emily is a mystery," Cole said after a few moments of silence. "I've known her for eight years, and I still don't get her. She's like a puzzle. You think that you've got it figured out, and then you realize that a few pieces are in the wrong spot, and then you have to redo the entire thing." He shook his head. Kai felt his eyebrow start to lift upwards.

"Is that breaded chicken I smell?" Jay said. "With green beans and mashed potatoes?" Kai took a deep breath in through his noise, and he did too smell breaded chicken. His stomach growled hungrily. After turning multiple times, the four men reached the large dining hall.

Lloyd was already seated and eating, although he didn't look happy about it. Kai gave the kid a sympathetic look. He remembered the days whenever he and Nya stuck their noses in the air whenever they didn't want to eat. That was before their parents had been killed by some kid texting and driving.

They ate in silence, which was probably not the best way to begin the stay at the castle. Lloyd was the first one to leave, saying that he had things to do. It was just the four men with one quiet and very mad maid.

_If Emily hadn't suddenly got mad, it wouldn't be quiet,_ Kai thought as he ripped the chicken with his fork and knife. Across the way, Jay's right cheek twitched, as if he too was thinking what Kai was. After a long silence, Emily finally broke it.

"That scroll," she began, "contains the most ancient prophecy in all of Ninjago. It's because of that prophecy that we're here." The four men looked at her with interest.

"It explains how one person will fight the Dark Lord," she continued, "and that five chosen people will train the one. The tattoos and the golden weapons are only the beginning of the end." She turned and walked away, leaving the four in a puzzled silence.

"What the heck was that supposed to mean?" Jay asked no one in particular. Kai shrugged; he was equally confused. He noticed that Zane was frowning in concentration.

"'The beginning of the end,'" he murmured under his breath. "What will happen if the One fails?" He left and disappeared into the hallway. Cole, Kai, and Jay gave each other questioning looks before going to their own sleeping quarters.

* * *

**Okay, so at least now we know what's in the scroll. What do you think Emily's words mean? Suggestions, anyone?**

**Until next time, guys.**

**Review, and have a good day/night, a good rest of the week, and in case I don't post Thursday, have a safe and happy Halloween!**

**(Watch out for the skeletons from the Underworld, the Stone Army, the Overlord, and if you do happen to see any, remember to keep calm and NINJAGO!) ;)**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys. Hope you all had a safe Halloween and that you scored lots of candy.  
**

**Now, on with Chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Jay complained as he stood next to Cole, Zane, and Kai. Emily was standing in front of them with her hands clasped behind her back. Her eyes were burning as her gaze slipped over each of them slowly.

"Jay, don't question my motives," she said, her gaze flashing back to him. "I know what I'm doing, and…"

"You forgot something, Cole!" Lloyd came jogging outside carrying Cole's golden scythe. His emerald green eyes were bright with excitement. Next to Jay, Cole face-palmed.

"Lloyd, _what_ did I tell you yesterday?" Emily demanded as she stormed over to him. He cowered under her looming shadow. She ripped the scythe of out Lloyd's hands and thrust it towards Cole.

"Well?" she demanded whenever Lloyd didn't answer.

"Is it going to be double the assignments?" he mumbled.

"Nope," she replied, "triple. I suggest that you get your eight-year-old butt inside and start working, because there will be no video games until every single assignment has been completed. Understand?"

"Yes, Emily," he muttered before turning around and storming back up towards the castle.

"Change of plans," Emily said, turning around, "we're moving."

* * *

"What's in the packages?" Cole asked Emily as the four men met in the foyer after being outside for about ten minutes. Emily was holding four carefully wrapped parcels.

"It's what I needed the measurements for," she explained as the four unwrapped the packages. Cole's mouth dropped open whenever he saw the sleek, pure black cloak. For the others, the top side of their cloak was black, but underneath it was the main color of their tattoo.

Cole swung his new cloak over his shoulders and fastened it with the golden fastener. The others did the same.

"Where are you taking us?" Kai asked as Emily led them on a quick hike towards an overhanging rock that overlooked the ever-growing village that was to the north.

Emily stopped and faced the Forest of Shadows. A strong gust of wind had suddenly picked up. It tossed her braid around, and made their new cloaks flap.

"There's only one thing to do," she said, her voice as hard as granite, ignoring what Kai had asked her. She turned back around to face them. Her eyes were dark, piercing, and mysterious. She pulled her hood up. It cast shadows on her face, making her look sinister and untrustworthy. Cole felt a shudder run up and down his spine. The light in her eyes made him feel like she was staring into the center of his soul.

"And that would be?" Cole probed, once he, Zane, Jay, and Kai had pulled their hoods up also.

"We're going to visit a friend of mine," she replied as she turned back around and faced the forest. "We're going to visit the Seer."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**...**

**Bet you weren't expecting _that_ now, were you? (Kid Lloyd's evil laugh) So, anyways, this concludes Chosen: Part One.**

**If you remember correctly, I _did_ tell you that this was the start of a very long journey. So don't say I didn't warn you. ;)**

**You guys are mad at me, aren't you? If you are, review.**

**Also, while I get Chosen: Part Two up and running, you guys might want to check out my other fanfic that I started, which is called _Zane's Fate_. If it appeals to you, read it. If not, then don't.**

**Have a good day/night, and I can't _wait_ to start on the second part, which is coming soon (I should plan ahead from now on). Until I get Chosen: Part Two up (and I promise that the chapters will be longer), take care.**

**-G.N.**

**(P.S.**

**Tell me how much you liked it. On a scale of 1 to 10 (1 being the lowest; 10 being the highest), tell me how you would rate this. If you think it would be a...**

**1, then that means you are saying: "Why the heck did you even write this crap? I hate it with my guts."**

**5, then you found it to be so-so**

**10, then you are saying: "OH MAH GOSH, I LOVED IT BEYOND BELIEF! POST THE NEXT PART ASAP!"**

**If you were anything else, tell me which number and what you thought. Thanks.)**


End file.
